Conventional residential, institutional and commercial construction typically involves extension of various utility lines into a unit space so that utilities may be installed and connected during the final phases of building construction. Installation of individual utility components and connection to pertinent main supply and waste resources is typically a time-consuming and costly phase of building construction. The skills of various trades people are typically required, and coordination of the various trades are difficult to organize and construction often proceeds in a piecemeal fashion depending on the work performed by the various trades people.